Learning to Trust
by otherworlder81
Summary: Bella escapes from a living hell and returns home to Forks. Healing physically and mentally can Bella fix herself again to claim her inner power. With help along the way from unexpected friends and loved ones, can she Learn to Trust again? Warning: Contains sexual content and violence. If this offends, please DO NOT read.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Trust.

*********************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copyright intended.**********************************

PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING HERE.

This story is co-authored with petersgirl2011.

Chapter 1.

BELLAS POV:

I've never felt more alone in my life, than I do right at this moment. Driving along the dark roads gives me time to dwell on where my life got messed up. I have no one to blame but myself, I let this happen, I let him take me over, where it got the this stage of running for my life, running from another monster, running from Cameron.

Cameron, just thinking of him makes me feel sick with fear. How did it go so wrong? Just thinking about all the excuses I gave to people to cover up for his abuse. Did people really think I was that much of a klutz? I know I'm clumsy, but... damn it who am I kidding; people believe what you fucking tell them to believe, and to think Edward would always say I couldn't act. I should be given a fucking Oscar.

When I met him I thought that my life was turning for the better. I had already lost Edward and the whole of the Cullen family. My self-esteem was nothing, as low as I thought it could get. Oh, but how wrong I was. Cameron was handsome and rich, but neither of those mattered, what mattered to me was that he was kind. Until the side of him came out that I knew nothing about. I still wish I didn't, but the way my face must look right now there is no denying the monster he truly is.

When I left Forks it was to run away from my past hurt and start afresh. But what the future held for me was only more hurt. I was living with my Mom and Phil in Arizona. After I graduated from high school I got a job waiting tables at a restaurant. The pay wasn't brilliant, but I earned descent tips on a good day. Then one day Cameron came into the restaurant, he had a way about him that would have made the Cullens envious.

He sat at one of my tables and my heart started pounding so hard I thought it would pound through my chest. I became tongue tied just by looking at him "Hi... Um... What can I get for you?"

He threw me a dazzling smile "I'm waiting on someone to join me, but I would like an ice tea for now." I felt silly even thinking that someone like him would notice plain old me. His wife or girlfriend probably not far behind him. I'm sure if he's not married he has women falling at his feet.

When I took him his drink I saw a man about the same age, roughly twenty four, join him at his table, I took his drink order, served a couple tables and when I came back "Are you ready to order?" the guy who was sat with Cameron "Depends on what I can order. I see something I want that isn't on the menu." I only went back to their table after that when I had to, it was uncomfortable, to say the least, I should have known then that this would be a bad thing.

Being young and naive to the ways of the world I never thought it would come to what it has in my life. Cameron came to pay for his bill and handed me an extra fifty dollar tip " I'm sorry for the way my friend behaved, you're a lady so should be treated like one." I thanked him and thought that would be the last I saw of him.

Every day for the next two weeks Cameron came and ate lunch at my table. We would talk more as each day passed. Then we went on a date, I was uncertain if I wanted to go, I had only ever dated Edward, well and that turned out shit. But he was unrelenting and finally persuaded me. I felt on top of the world, he made me feel so good about myself and we soon became inseparable.

In the beginning he bought me lavish gifts; even a new car. He took me incredible places, only the best was good enough for Cameron. We even went on weekend trips to meet his parents; they were wonderful and made me feel part of the family, the family I craved so badly in my life; to feel loved and to belong. But I would end up paying the price for that later.

When my Mom and Phil wanted to move I didn't want to go, I met up with Cameron that day "I'm going to go apartment hunting, Mom and Phil are moving, so I thought I would try and find a cheap apartment somewhere."

"Bella, move in with me. There is nothing I would love more than to have you with me; we're together all the time anyway." I was the happiest I'd been in years; I really wanted and needed this relationship to work, so I agreed to move in with him.

Everything was fine until one day after he came home and there were dirty breakfast dishes in the sink that I had not washed yet. "Bella! Why the fuck is there dirty dishes in the sink? What has been so fucking important that you couldn't find the time to do them?" I couldn't understand why he was so upset over a few dishes; I'd planned to do them with tonight's dinner dishes.

"I worked extra hours today and I'll do them tonight." I went to get some chicken out to start dinner.

Cameron grabbed me by the hair. "Don't your ever fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You will do them now!" He led me to the sink by my hair.

When he let go I was pissed. "Fuck you Cameron, you do them yourself!" I went to walk out of the room, away from him, as he grabbed me and pushed me to the floor and back-handed me across the mouth, twice. I'd started bleeding.

"Bella I will not tolerate being talked to that way by you. Now, you'll get up of the floor and will do them now." I slowly made my way over to the sink. I was shaking thinking of what had just occurred. It wasn't the worst beating I'd received from him but it was the first.

He'd convinced me that he was just having a bad day and it would never happen again. He spent the next week making it up to me, more expensive gifts and he carried on showing me the affection that made me first fall in love with him. I was a fool to believe that it would stop there. But I stayed anyway. One of our bigger fights was about me quitting my job. "Bella I can give you everything you could need or ever want, more than that piss ass job could ever give you. I don't understand why you're fighting me on this? Are you fucking around with someone else, is that it?"

Cameron accused me for the next two weeks, everyday having accusations about screwing around on him. He would deliberately pick fights over nothing just to manipulate the argument back into his favor over quitting my job. It got to the stage where I just ignored him and that only seemed to piss him off even more. "Cameron, I'm tired, I'm gonna go for a bath and then go to bed."

I'd finished running the bath and was finally relaxing; at least in here it was peaceful, until he stormed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water tap, ending with him holding my arm under the scalding water. "I don't know why you make me do these things to you Bella; you know how much I love you. This ended up being my first emergency room visit; I had told them that I'd spilled water from a boiling pot of water from the stove. I now have a scar on my arm from it. I have all of his scars of love over my body.

The next day I called the restaurant and quit my job. This was to be one of my biggest mistakes. Due to this decision it made me a prisoner in the house, with no escape from him. He carried my keys with him and he told me that I had to have it approved to go anywhere and only with him or not at all. There was no escaping him.

The abuse had started to escalate, but the worse was still to come. One night I was woken at three in the morning by him and his drunk friends. They'd decided to take turns with me and he didn't even try to stop them. I was nothing to Cameron but his live in whore and punching bag. He'd always threatened that if I try to leave him he'd kill me, but I had no other choice, I had to leave and I really didn't care anymore, by staying I was dying on the inside.

Edward once told me that there were worse monsters than him out there. He was right, there was Cameron.

I started to hoard any bit of money I could get my hands on. Every time he undressed I made sure to check his pockets, by doing this I'd saved up almost two hundred dollars. I told Cameron that I'd missed my period and had an appointment with a gynecologist and that I would need two hundred dollars to pay for it. "Where did you make the appointment at?" I gave him the information and just like I thought he would, he verified what I told him.

The next morning, on the table was my keys and the cash. He'd also left me a note telling me how much he loved me and he would see me when he got home, because I should be home by then. But I wouldn't be.

I took my clothes and personal belongings, including jewelry he bought me. I figured if I ran out of money I could sell some items. I still hadn't decided where I was going, but one thing was for sure, I was leaving this living hell.

I'd made it across two state lines before I ran out of money. I stopped at a pawn shop and to my surprise, the jewelry fetched three thousand dollars. The only good that came from Cameron, his expensive taste. I bought an old beat up truck, rusty as shit, after this purchase I still had fifteen hundred dollars to my name. I left his car where it was because it was never really mine in the first place.

I'd finally decided I'd go see Charlie, I'd never talked about him much with Cameron, so he doesn't know where he lived, and this seemed the safer option. So it brings me back to the now, travelling to see my daddy, god I've missed him so much.

I made it to Forks. When I went to the house Charlie's car was gone, so I knew he wasn't home. I went by the station, the woman at the desk recognized me, of course, and told me he went to a fish fry. This made me smile, the first smile in god knows how long. Charlie did love his fish. On the way to LaPush I felt strange, at peace almost, like something pulling me here. Which I didn't understand, but I forgot that when I realized I'd have to face Charlie with me looking like hell, well I suppose I did look like hell, it would do that to a person having the shit beat out of them on a daily basis. I was so nervous. I didn't know what I would say to him after all this time.

But I knew this is where I was meant to be, where I needed to be. This was home.

I pulled up at Billy's house and saw Charlie's cruiser parked ahead. I got out of the car and took a deep breath and started towards the house. When I got to the door Charlie came out, he must have heard me. When he saw me, a horrible look crossed his face. "Bella. Is that you? What happened to you honey?"

I said nothing but went up to and wrapped myself around, and feeling secure and safe with his arms around me, I started to weep, for all my hurt. "Daddy, I love you, I just needed to come home."

….

I hope you enjoyed reading us. This is my first Fanfic. Let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot to me and petersgirl2011.


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to Trust.**

************** I do not own any of the character rights. No copyright intended. *****

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

This story is co-authored with petersgirl2011.

There is not one specific POV in this story. But the story will centre on the two main characters.

Chapter two.

CHARLIE POV:

My head and my heart both feel as though they're about to explode. After bringing Bella back home from Billy's, I put her to bed. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and it just broke me in two.

To see the state she was in, covered in cuts and bruises and with scars on her precious body and I can't even begin to think of the deep emotional scars she now has. All because of that bastard, Cameron.

If I ever see him I can make one promise to myself, that fucker is getting a bullet right between his eyes and I'll take great pleasure in seeing the life in his eyes, flicker out. The way I've had to look into my little girl's eyes and see them lifeless.

When we got home, I made her something hot to drink and she roughly explained what had been going on, between her and Cameron. She talked to me about how the beatings she received had escalated to a daily occurrence, that often, that she was frightened for her life and just had to come home.

Bella calling me daddy when I first saw her again, made me realise how desperately fragile she was.

She rarely called me daddy.

I could tell from the look in her eyes that the beatings weren't the only thing that had happened. I could tell by the look in her eyes, it's a look I've seen many times in my line of work. Just the thought of anyone touching her forcefully made me sick to the stomach.

All I can do now is just be there for her. I promised her that, but I don't think she believes me, I guess I'll just have to prove it to her.

I know I wasn't always there for her when she was a child. We started to get to know one another again when she moved here when she was seventeen, but that didn't last long, once Edwin got his freaky Vampire claws into her, Oh yes, I know all about the supernatural world. I got a crash course once I saw my future step-son turn into a freaking overgrown wolf. That was a shock, I'll tell you that much.

After the Cullen's left, Bella decided she needed to get away from it all, I wish I fought harder for her to stay with me and maybe she wouldn't have had to go through what she has. Hindsight is a wonderful thing.

I was brought out of my inner musings by the knock at the door. Who the hell is knocking this time of night?

I switched on the porch light and there stood my saviour, the woman I've come to love with all my heart, Sue. I quickly open the door, "Sue? What in the world are you doing here this time of night, not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Billy rang me; he said you might need me. He didn't say why, but I had to come once he told me that. Is everything okay?"

I brought her into the living room and we sat on the couch, I held her hand, "To be honest Sue, everything is so wrong at the moment."

"What do you mean Charlie?" It felt nice at that moment, knowing that Sue would be here to help support Bella with me. Now to tell her the awful truth.

"Earlier tonight, while I was at Billy's, Bella came home." Sue cut in before I could carry on. "Oh Charlie, you must be so happy to have her home, again. How long is she staying for? Has she brought her boyfriend with her?"

"Trust me on this Sue, if that little, jumped up fucker had come here with Bella, I'd be arrested for murder by now."

"What do you mean, Charlie? What 's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. While at Billy's tonight, Bella turns up. You should see her Sue. She's covered in bruises, oh god." My voice started to break up and my vision became blurred with unshed tears. "Carry on, Charlie. What happened to Bella? Is she okay?"

"No Sue, she's far from okay. Looking into by baby's eyes, you just know. She hasn't told me everything, but I can guess the rest. Sue, the bastard raped her, she didn't tell me this, but I've seen that look in her eyes, while at work before. Her eyes don't shine anymore; she has no life in her."

Sue gasped; she had the look of utter horror and tears on her face. I hadn't realised I had tears running down my face, until she started to wipe them away. "Oh god, Charlie. You know I'm here for you. Anything you need, for you, for Bella. Just tell me what you need."

As soon as she said that, did I realise how much I loved this woman in front of me. "I only need one thing from you at the moment, and that's you." I held her face between my hands and stared into her eyes. "Do you realise, how much I love you. I know I don't show much emotion, but I love you so much and I'm going to spend the rest of our days proving this to you, and to our children. I'm going to marry you soon, and I hope you're ready for it."

Sue let loose a chuckle. "God, Charlie. You're such a romantic. You can ask me again when you're not quite so emotional and a bit more sober."

"I don't know what you're talking about Susie. I'm as sober as a judge." Hiccup. "I did that on purpose." Sue laughed.

"Come on old man, let's get you to bed." She said as stood to help me up.

"Who are you calling old man, woman." I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Are you joining me in bed?"

"I will join you in bed, but just to sleep, you can keep you mitts to yourself. Plus, we need to be up for Bella in the morning." As soon as she said that, it felt like I'd been doused in cold water.

"God, Susie. How am I meant to help her through this? She's adamant, about not telling Renee. Or pressing charges, against the bastard. I can't do this by myself."

"Charlie, we'll do this together. That's what family's do. We just are there for her while she heals, that's all we can do. Prove to her that she's not alone and has no reason to be scared anymore. We'll protect her, she's safe now"

They both settled in bed, ready for what the morning brought.

BELLA POV:

I felt the morning light shine across my face, disturbing me from my first peaceful slumber in…. Well, I can't remember the last time I had slept undisturbed, it does a body good.

Just the thought, that I had my dad sleeping down the hall from me, brought a smile to my face. I hadn't realised how much I needed him. He gave me the security that I think I need at the moment.

But, remembering his face as I told him what I'd been through broke my heart that little bit more. I couldn't tell him everything that went on, especially what he and his friends did to me, it was hard enough for me to handle that, and I couldn't do that to my dad. But I think he might have guessed. He wasn't made police chief for nothing.

Lying here, just contemplating my next move. Where do I go from here? Just the thought of starting anew, is a scary thought, but it brings a big smile to my face. I think I need to start at what love doing, well that would be cooking and baking, it quietens the mind and takes me away from reality. I suppose the thing to start with is looking into, maybe, community college courses.

I can't wait to become the old independent me again, I haven't been that girl for a long time, long before Cameron came on the scene, this goes back to Edward, just the way I handed control over to him so easily. What was I possibly thinking? Well that's easy, I wasn't.

The quiet of the morning was disturbed by clattering, down in the kitchen. I thought nothing else of it, until I realised that noise being made in the kitchen could mean only one thing, Charlie was cooking. SHIT!

I burst out of bed and bounded down the stairs. I soon came to a halt when I realised it wasn't Charlie cooking, but some woman, Charlie was cuddling said woman. Charlie doesn't cuddle. What the hell.

They hadn't heard me come in, so I cleared my throat and they jumped apart like the teenagers they were acting like. The way Charlie blushed made me burst out laughing. I laughed that hard it hurt to breath, oh I hadn't laughed that hard in god knows how long. I tried to compose myself enough to try and talk. "Dddaaadd….oh...my...god….you should…see your…faces…HAHAHAHAHA."

The woman seemed to compose herself quicker than Charlie, who was still wearing a tomato complexion. "Hi, Bella. I'm Sue Clearwater. We were just making breakfast. Would you like some, there's plenty."

I considered declining the offer, not wanting to intrude. Until my stomach announced itself, loudly! "Sure. Thank you, Sue." I turned to Charlie. "Are you having breakfast with us dad, or are you planning on nibbling Sue for the rest of the morning." I said chuckling.

Sue burst out laughing, while Charlie seemed to turn purple with embarrassment. Oh, that was so easy. "Calm down dad, I was just joking around." That seemed to calm the blush. "So, Bella. Any plans for today. Sue and I are heading down LaPush later, if you're up for a trip. What do you think?"

Just the thought of venturing out in public, looking the way I did, made me turn cold. My sight became blurry from unshed tears. "I don't know dad. I was just going to stay around the house for a few days, until the bruises start to ease." At that I started to sob. God will this ever stop, will I ever feel normal again.

A pair of slender arms came around me, unknowingly; I flinched under Sue's touch. "Bella, you're going to feel like this for a while, you can't expect a quick and easy fix. Your father and I will be here for you. You're not alone in this, you have people to support you and you have family who love you. But one thing I can promise you sweetheart is that you will feel normal again." Shit I think I said that aloud. But, forgetting that. I gripped onto Sue, for dear life. It felt nice to be held by a mother. Renee wasn't always the most affectionate of mothers so it felt nice to be held this way and this gave my emotions the free pass to let loose.

While cuddling Sue, I heard the front door shut, and realised Charlie had stepped out. "Is dad alright Sue?"

"He will be sweetheart; this has just hurt him a lot more than you think. Not because of you, but because of this situation. He feels as if he had fought harder for you to stay, you wouldn't be hurting like you are now. I know he doesn't show much emotion, sweetheart, but your dad has a soft gooey centre, under all that, rough exterior. He just wants you better. Now come on eat up, we're going to LaPush, and I won't take no for an answer. Now chop, chop. Days a wasting."

I chuckled at that. It felt so nice to be able to be free with my emotions and not to be judged.

Charlie came back in for breakfast; his eyes were red and swollen. I felt bad so I went up to him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Love you, dad."

He cupped my cheeks and stared me in the eyes. "I love you too, my sweet girl. I promise to keep you safe. Now, do as Sue says or she'll have both our asses." We both chuckled at that.

"CHARLIE!" Sue yelled at him in fake outrage, but her eyes sparkling with humour. We all settled quietly for breakfast.

After breakfast was done and dishes cleaned and put away, I went up to get showered and dressed. Before dressing, I stood in front of my full length mirror and stared at my naked body. God, it was absolutely grotesque, covered in bruises, scars marred by body. I refused to let that monster, take anything else away from me. I looked into my reflections eyes and I vowed, I would never again let any man over take my life and dig away at myself, until I was unrecognisable.

If the next man, that I choose to give my love to, tries to alter anything within me. Then they just aren't worth it.

After dressing, I made my way downstairs. Dad and Sue were waiting for me in the car, for the trip down to LaPush, to meet new friends and future family. I had a feeling that after today, nothing would ever be the same again. That's a good thing. I hope.

**A special shout out to my reviewers: Fire6819. Kolor-my-world1220. Psychovampirefreak, hateme101 and to the guest reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, your reviews gave me loads of encouragement. Any type of review is welcome, who knows, you might even give me ideas for future chapters.**

**I wasn't originally going to go with Charlie POV, but that's where the story took me, do you think I covered the topic well enough from his POV, let me know.**

**From now on, whoever reviews, will get little snippets from the next chapter.**

**Love you all. Otherworlder81.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the character rights. No copyright intended. ************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

This story is co-authored with petersgirl2011.

Chapter Three.

BELLA POV:

Silently, watching the world around me, from the back seat of Sue's car. I see the world buzz passed the window on the drive down to LaPush. That's how I see the world around me, daily. Everybody seems to be moving forward and on with their lives, but I just seem to be stuck, unmoving. All I need is a jolt, just to give me that shove I need to get out the rut, which has become my life.

I pull my gaze from the window; to admire my dad's new found appreciation, love. They just seem to fit, like a puzzle piece. It makes me slightly envious of the love they have found together, but also gives me hope that this type of love is attainable. Yeah right, who am I kidding? Twice now, I've given my heart to somebody, only to have it trampled on. Either I'm just unlucky or the fates are having shits and giggles at my expense. Well you know what they say, third time lucky.

I'm startled out of my inner musing, when Sue turns in her passenger seat. "Oh, Bella! I forgot to mention this to you after breakfast, that tonight; the tribal council is holding a closed bonfire. Your dad is coming, but I would like you to come also. What do you think?"

At the mention of having to face strangers, I can feel my chest start to tighten. My imagination starts to run wild, with images of people jeering at me and yelling at me that, no one wants me here, no one wants me. I don't realise the car has pulled over to the side of the road, until Charlie, pulls me in for hug and starts soothing me. Trying, to bring me down, from my panic.

He eases his hold, on me. Looking me in the eyes, "Bella, look at me sweetheart. If you're not really ready for this, I'll turn around right this second and we'll go straight home. But just remember, that people do want you here. I want you here." Shit, did I say that out loud? "So, it's entirely up to you honey. What do you want, Bella?"

After dad said that, something seemed to click. By me reacting this way to people who are just trying to help me, still gave Cameron some semblance of control over my life. I refused to be the victim any longer; he's not here to hurt me any longer. I decide the way my life should go, I'm not going to cower in the corner anymore. Looking, into my dad's homely eyes. "Dad, I'm good. Sorry for breakdown, just, panic set in at the thought of people seeing me like this and I felt ashamed."

Looking down onto my lap, dad held my face back up. A stern look crossed his face. "Don't you dare berate yourself, for his actions, Bella? You don't realise how strong you are. Do you know how many abuse victims I've seen that haven't got out in time or received the help they need, but Bella, honey, you got out. You should be so proud of yourself for that alone, if nothing else. I know I am."

At that Charlie brought me in for a hug, I also, felt Sue rubbing by back soothingly. I reach back and grab her hand for support, with the three of us connected; I know I can do this. With family I can achieve anything, just knowing I have a family, something I've always craved, fills me with a lightness, which feels as though, if dad and Sue let me go, I'd float away.

I glance between Sue and dad, "Well, what are we all hanging around for, we've got things to do people, chop, chop." With a clap of my hands, dad and Sue start to chuckle, I look at dad once more. "That's my girl." He says with a smile and gets up, to get back in the driver's seat, and once again we set off for LaPush.

As we pass into LaPush, a wave of calmness envelops me, and I realise to myself, that this trip might not be a bad thing after all. Anything, which makes you, feel, naturally high as a kite can't be a bad thing. Could it?

Before I know it we're pulling up, outside Sue's home. I get out the car and just stare at the home in front of me. To my surprise, I love it. It has this aura about it that just seems to beckon you into its comfortable bosom. HA! Bosom! What a sap. Who the hell in their right minds, says bosom. Oh that's right. Me! I must be more mentally unstable than I first thought. I'm jerked out of my reverie by a throat clearing, making me jump. I turn to dad and Sue. "Sorry, just lost in the moment." I say chuckling to myself, sounding even more mental.

I follow dad and Sue into the one-storey home, with a dark ocean blue colour coating the outside, with white shutters trimmed with a grey frame. As I make my way on to the porch and through the open door, in which dad and Sue have left open for me. I shut the door behind me, because I was not raised in a barn.

I navigate my through to the back of the house and end up, luckily, where everyone seems to be congregated. In the, kitchen. I look around at the strange faces and start to feel self-conscious, but I pinch myself, before I start getting to melodramatic. Sue, comes to stand by me, puts her arm around my shoulders and starts to introduce me to everyone.

"Everyone this is Bella, Charlie's girl." After a, resounding. "Hi, Bella." Back to me. Sue starts pointing everyone out to me.

"Over there standing, by the sink is Kimberly Connors, she's engaged to Jared Cameron. Sitting at the table is Rachel Black and she's with Embry Call, do you remember Rachel, Bella?" I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"Vaguely, I remember something, but I do remember I used to make mud pies, with Jacob and sit there while I forced him to eat them. Good times." I say chuckling along with everyone else.

"Over by the stove is my niece, Emily Uley. She's married to Sam Uley. I think that's about it for now, you'll meet everyone else later tonight. But for now, I'm going to send your father to the store for us, while we finish getting the food ready for tonight's, bonfire. I'll leave you four to your own devices for ten minutes, while I go and send Charlie on his way. If, I can pry him away, from his sports centre."

Sue walks out the kitchen. I turn around to face the women in front of me. I decide to pull up my big girl pants and walk up to greet each of them, I reach Rachel first. "Hi, Rachel. Nice to see you again."

"You to Bella, I'm sure once everything is settled and you find your routine, you'll fit in just fine. We're really not too hard to get along with." Replied Rachel.

She carries on with what she was doing, humming quietly to herself, so I turn towards the sink. "Hi, Kim. Or do you prefer Kimberly. It's nice to meet you."

"No, definitely call me Kim, only my parents call me Kimberly. It's nice to meet you too Bella." Replied Kim.

She went back to scrubbing more potatoes, with a smile on her face. Jeeze, everyone is just so perpetually happy. I turned to the stove to finally introduce myself. "Hi, Emily. It's nice to meet you."

I hold out my hand to shake her hand, as our hands touch, a high voltage electrical feeling, runs through my body. I gasp in shock and I see that whatever has just happened has had the same effect on Emily. At the same time, our eyes make contact. Her eyes make her seem so familiar to me, like I've seen her, like I should know her somehow. We both break contact, at the same time.

"What the fuck?" Both Emily and I state at the same time. Well, she substitutes fuck for hell. What can I say? Sometimes, I've got such a potty mouth.

Both Rachel and Kim turn to us at the same time. "What's the matter?" "What's wrong?" exclaimed both of them.

"Nothing. Just static in the air, I think. It just shocked us, quite literally." I chuckled nervously.

Emily just shrugged it to being near the stove. They all got back to what they were preparing, for the bonfire. I was about to ask whether they needed a hand, when Sue came back into the kitchen. Relief that the awkward moment, had seemed to pass by, now that, everyone was preoccupied.

Sue had me helping out with the baking, I was in my element. I drifted into a world of my, not thinking at all, this was my version of meditation. As I poured the cake batter into the cake tin, my eyes were drawn to the window, where I was standing in the kitchen. Something seemed to be pulling me in the direction of the forest. It wasn't a horrible, scary feeling, just exactly the opposite.

I was pulled back into reality, by Charlie touching my shoulder. "When did you get back, dad?"

"While, you were in your, imagination world." He responded, but the look he gave let me know he was far from finished.

Before he carried on I looked around Sue's kitchen, and I realised, that it was empty. "Bella. Honey. Are you sure you're up to this, if not I can take you straight home now. I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for honey."

Looking at my, dad. "Dad, honestly I'm okay. It's going to take a while to get one hundred percent again, but I'm not going to hide myself away from the world. I'm doing this for me, I need to do this for me, and so I can start to find Bella again. Thanks for worrying though dad. I love you and I don't think I'd get through this without you." I said while giving him a hug.

Everything was finished. So we loaded up the cars, with the masses amounts of foods, god, what were we doing, feeding the entire of LaPush. So, much for a closed bonfire.

As we pulled up at the beach, dusk was setting in. I could see a bunch of people loitering around the soon to be lit bonfire and there were some starting to set a few folding tables. As we made our way over, the bonfire was suddenly brought to life, in an amazing array of colours, that included blues and reds and when they mated together you got a stunning violet colour. It took my breath away, which was true natural beauty.

Before I knew it, we had reached the bonfire. My dad started talking, while holding my hand. "Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to my girl, Bella. Bella, over here is Billy and Old Quil." I waved timidly, he continued. "Over there are the hellions." My dad said chuckling.

Over walked a tall young native boy. "Very funny Charlie, hi, I'm Seth by the way, Sue's son. Here, let me introduce you to my friends, while the old farts, gossip like the old women they are." He said laughing.

I found myself laughing along with him, I could see the ease him and Charlie had together, and it was nice to see. I laughed louder when I heard my dad muttering obscenities, under his breath about cheeky kids, while returning to sit with his friends by the fire.

"Come on, I'll introduce you. " Seth said while we walked towards his friends.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara v and this is my sister Leah. You'll have to meet the other three another time, they're, err, working." Seth said muttering at the end.

"Hey, everyone it's nice to meet you all." As they were about to respond, I looked over my shoulder and spotted, Sue, Emily and Kim setting out all the food, which gave me a great excuse from being bombarded with so many new faces at once.

"Oh, they're setting up the food, I'd best go and help, what with me making some of and all and I'll see you guys later." I turned to go and thought phew, that was easy.

Spoke to soon.

As I was half way to the tables, someone shouted behind me. "Hey! Bella! Wait up."

I turned to see, Leah jogging towards me. "Hey Leah. What's up?"

"I'd thought I'd come and offer a hand." She said to me straight faced, like she'd been forced to come over. Obviously by the looks of things, she wanted to be here as much as I did. What was up with that, surely no one was forcing her to be. Were they?

"Thanks. You know what they say more hands make light work. Or some shit like that." I said chuckling lightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leah smirking, well, at least someone found me funny apart from myself. Because in my mind I'm a fucking comedian, I've had to be with the shit I've been through.

When we reach the tables, Sue and Kim mention something about going to ask the men something and both bugger off. What the hell? It seems to take two people to ask one question. God, never mind. I think to myself. But start to help with the bowls and plates. Leah and Emily are doing the same, we're all quiet, but it's not awkward. It's comfortable.

When I pick up a bowl, Leah and Emily go for it at the same time and at that moment our hands are connected.

When we touched wind and light exploded around us, we were silent to the shouts of alarm that were trying to reach us. The bonfire exploded into a spearing tower inferno. We could feel our feet start to leave the ground. Levitating us, about a foot, from solid ground.

Not just our hands were connected. At that moment, with our eyes connected to each other, we could see into each other's souls and minds. There would never be any secrets hidden from any of us, ever again. We could see further into each other's souls and it seemed to take us back to another time, when we had different bodies.

When we recognised this in each other, something seemed to unlock inside of us. At this unlocking it seemed to set something free, from within us and at that moment light burst from us as if stars were imploding. After that, calm.

Everybody seemed to be shouting at the same time, I could make no sense of what they were saying. Emily was being smothered by Sam, Sue was with Leah and Dad was being mother hen like, fussing around me. Even through all this, mine, Emily's and Leah's eyes, never left that connection, we held with each other. We each said one word at the same time. "Sisters."

At that, Old Quil came forward and grabbed everyone's attention. "I know you're all wondering what has just occurred. For me to do this, we all need to gather calmly. I need to inform you of a legend only the shamans are entitled to hear, but obviously, with what has just happened, I think it's time you were told."

This seemed to perk up Billy's interest. "What do you mean old man, there's not a legend I don't know."

"Oh Billy," continued Old quil. "What we have just witnessed here is a this legend come to life. But with this legend coming to fruition, it also means we have times of strife coming our way, we need to be prepared."

"What strife?" someone asked

Old Quil looked up, staring at every one of us. "The ultimate battle."

**Sorry to leave on such a cliff hanger, I had to.**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, at some moments in the chapter, I really struggled. So let me know what you thought of it. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I've enjoyed every single one. So thanks so much!**

**The next update will hopefully be by the end of the month. It will take me longer than usual, because what I have in my head, I have to try and get that right. I will never post what I don't like reading myself.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**Otherworlder81.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended.*******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, even the negative ones. Any questions regarding Bella's situation and your questions about her opening up to soon have been answered on my profile. One thing I like to do is try to reply to all my reviewers, but I can't do this if this done under the name of GUEST, I love to hear from all of you. Lots of Loves and hugs. Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

Chapter four.

BELLA POV:

We were all gathered around, the still crackling colourful bonfire. Waiting, anxiously, for Old Quil, to start to inform us of a legend, that only, he knew about. Hopefully it would explain, why in all that is holy, did I, just take part in something, out of a fricking Harry Potter film.

Like my mind wasn't messed up enough as it was, now adding this…. Well I don't know what this…. Thing is. One thing I do know, it's giving me the world's biggest mind fuck.

Everybody came to attention, as Old Quil, cleared his throat, readying himself to start the story telling. Before he started he threw some sort of powdery substance into the fire, bringing it, fully alive once again. Old Quil's voice, resonated with the power, his tribe had handed to him.

"During the time, of Taha Aki, when he lived in contentment, with the third wife. The whole tribe lived happily. The tribal shaman at the time lived as a widower. His wife had died during child birth, but managed to hold on long enough to bring life to her third child, a daughter.

He had, in total, three daughters. The eldest Wenona, named for being the firstborn. The middle daughter Wakanda, named for the powers she was to possess. Finally, there was Yazhi, named for being the little one.

Each daughter grew under the teachings of their father and he tried to guide them, on the right path. For when they came of age, they would, have unlocked within them, individual magic, when they would come together, their powers would become one and they could protect their tribe, from unknown enemies.

To unlock their magic, each daughter, would have to endure, individual trials in their life and overcome and conquer them.

The eldest daughter Wenona, had to endure a marriage, even though the marriage brought her some happiness, in the form of her children, but this happiness was marred, by the man she was wed to. For this man, had within him, a streak of bitter evil. Every day, she had to endure horrible abuse from this man, if you could call him that. It was this abuse and the way it made her feel, closed her off to people and not trust them, even her own sisters. This threatened to stop Wenona, from reaching her inner power.

The second daughter Wakanda, she felt like she had it all, she was to be wed, to one of her fellow tribesman and she knew she was beautiful and sometimes liked to use that to her advantage and her confidence in herself, made her inner power bream with brightness, about the coming of age. That was until; her world came crashing down around her. On the morning of her wedding, she was dressed in all her finery and ready to exit her family home, for the last time, but before that could happen, her husband to be, dropped the news on her, that he'd found his soul mate, in a girl he found, while on his travels. At that news, her heart broke, into tiny pieces and thus threatening her inner power.

The youngest daughter Yazhi, she always lived in the shadows, not just from her sisters, but from the whole community. This was because of what happened to her when she was younger. When she started to learn to walk, her father tried to be with her everywhere she toddled, but with children, especially young ones, it only takes a minute to take your eyes from them and anything can happen. Which was what happened, her father turned his back for one moment and Yazhi, brought down the boiling pot of water, readying for the herbal tea, all over the left side of her body? Her father healed her, as best he could, but she was left scarred. She rarely ventured out of the family home and when she did, she was called a monster, people were afraid of her. She had no confidence in herself and this caused the threat to her inner power.

Their father, tried so hard, with everything he was, to get them to connect with their powers, because the spirits had told him of an old enemy, which would come to threaten, them and the people of their village. As time went on he began to lose all hope, that his girls, would ever connect their individuality and become the one great power, he had been foretold of.

When the time came, and the enemy arrived with all its bloodshed, left in its wake. The sisters came together, and try as they might, they couldn't connect and become the one great power, that their village needed at this crucial time and this became their downfall.

Their father, tried to help them, but before he could, the enemy, got to his girls and savaged them right in front of him. He was helpless as a shaman and as a father. He watched as the devastation continued on, with the members of his tribe.

Obviously, from the stories of the third wife, this enemy was eventually brought to justice, and the tribe, had to deal with the devastation, that had been left in its wake.

His daughters had been given the proper tribal burials, but their spirits still roamed their land fretfully, still not at peace, because of the trials they had faced and not conquered. The spirits had told him that his daughters would roam, until they individually felt like they were ready to be reborn unto this world. But upon being reborn, they would have the same trials to face and another chance to correct mistakes, which had been made. From this rebirth, it would also, act as a catalyst for the old enemies to make appearances, some would become allies and some would try to rid the tribe of its legacy and legend, which would eventually result in the ultimate battle.

To win this ultimate battle, the three must connect, to become the one great power, but in doing this they must, put aside old grievances and past hurt, to become anew and reach their own powers and destiny."

At the finish, of Old Quil telling his story, I was jerked back into reality, the way he spun his words, was like I was there, watching it all occur.

"But what, does this have to do, with what happened with Emily, Leah and Bella?" Billy spoke, seeming to ask the question everybody was thinking.

Old Quil looked at Billy, like he'd lost the plot. "Well boy. Those three girls have the reborn, spirits of Wenona, Wakanda and Yazhi, inside of them and the now, unlocked power that comes along with it."

"WHAT!" Everybody seemed to yell at the same time, apart from Emily, Leah and me. We seemed more contemplative, I guess trying to figure, how in the hell, we're supposed to be this story, this legend, that seems to of come to life. Well I did know, that another one of their legends was true, the cold ones, so why not, other legends.

With these thoughts, running through my head and trying to drone out the voices of everybody talking above everybody else. I looked to Emily, who seemed to be just as deep in thought as me and then I turned to look at Leah, expecting the same look of thought across her face, I shocked out of my reverie, by seeing Leah shaking, I'm not just talking about shaking like she was freezing her ass off shaking, this shaking seemed to make her body's outline blur. She abruptly stood, from where she was seated and kept back away from the gathering, nobody seemed to notice her.

So, I stood and went to follow her. "Leah, are you okay?" At this there was silence; I think it was Sam Uley's voice, which shouted to me.

"Bella. Stay back." I ignored his call and carried on looking at Leah, she looked how I felt deep within myself, that I'd hidden and locked away. Panicked. I felt for her, I don't think I could take anything else either, it was all so much.

At, this thought, I saw Leah look up to the heavens and let loose a scream that I'd so often hear in my own mind, and then where Leah was stood appeared a great big, gigantic, humongous ass wolf.

I muttered out loud. "What, in the motherfucking hell!"

Then everything went black.

CHARLIE POV:

Hearing Old Quil, spin his story telling, was always mesmerizing to be a part of, but this time was different. This time, the tale he was telling, told of a fate that seemed to involve my daughter and a destiny that awaited her.

When he'd finished the legend and Billy asked him what does this have to do with the girls, when he replied with, that these wondering spirits had been reborn into our girls, and they now have unlocked power within them now. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but I didn't seem to be the only one, to have that reaction.

Everybody was in an uproar, over the information that we had been giving. With everybody shouting questions at one another, back and forth we seemed to go, with no one making any headway, in what this means and where and what we do from now, seemed to have stalled, in the confusion.

"Leah, are you okay?" Was what we heard, to bring us to silence. We all turned to see Bella approaching, the retreating figure of Leah, which would of normally been fine, but this wasn't a normal situation, Leah was on the verge of phasing and Bella, was too close to her. Well shit!

"Bella. Stay back." Sam tried calling out to Bella, to halt her from reaching out to Leah. That was just Bella all over, trying to help other people, above herself, even when, inside she was in turmoil, of what she would be feeling, from what she's been through. Locking away her emotions, so that it looked on the surface, that she's fine, but underneath, all that façade, was her maelstrom, of emotion.

I kept expecting Bella, to let her guard down, but she didn't. So, I was expecting her to just implode.

All of a sudden, we heard a heart rendering scream. I expected to see that it was Bella, when in fact, saw that Leah had let loose that emotion and… Oh my god… Shit, shit, shit… Oh, bloody bollocking hell. Leah had phased.

Upon seeing Leah phase and Bella not knowing what had happened, muttered something and fainted, Christ. I ran towards my girl as soon as her head hit the sand. I checked her over; to make sure she hadn't stopped breathing or hurt herself. After, assuring myself that she seemed to be fine, I assumed it had all just got too much for her. This I was expecting.

Sue joined me, by Bella. "Is she okay Charlie?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think it all just got a bit too much for. Too much input at one time. But, shit Sue, it's all too much for someone to deal with at one time, especially what she's having to deal with, as well, at the moment." I shook my head in resignation.

"How's Leah, Sue? This can't be good for her either, what with finding that not only is she connected to Sam with the pack, but now she's meant to be spiritually connected by sisterhood to Emily, I know it's not their fault, but hell Sue, this is meant to be her trial, Christ."

Sue placed her hand on top of mine, which at the moment was cradling Bella. "You're a good man Charlie Swan and a wonderful father. Leah is fine, the pack is helping her come back down, and I think they're going to let her take down a few trees, to help calm her." She said chuckling. "Shall we carry Bella, back to the house? Oh, look there's Paul, he must be back from his patrol, well everyone else seems to be busy, he can carry her, and it'll be easier that way."

"Okay, Susie." I said, as I watched her walk over to Paul, he nodded his head in assent, to what Sue had asked him. He walked back over here with Sue. I still can't get over how massive these boys are, I'm not short by any means, but most of these boys towered over me.

"Hey Charlie." Paul greeted me.

"Hey Paul. Thanks for doing this, I'd carry her, but it's a way to walk, but I'm man enough to admit, you're just bigger than me, and quite frankly, I don't feel like breaking a sweat on at the minute, thanks. So if you don't mind." Paul and Sue stood there shaking their heads, while chuckling.

"Alright, Old man. Move your ass." Paul said, while, making the move to take Bella from me. At that, the closer he came to Bella, the more agitated I became, and I couldn't let him hold her. Paul must have sensed my panic. "Charlie, I won't hurt her." With that, he took my place and went to cradle her.

But as he did, he moved back, after seeming to have had a shock. "You okay, Paul?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, just got a bit of a shock as I touched her, and must be from the static in the air. There must be a storm coming." He commented. All of us, just seeming, to not pay any attention, to what had just occurred.

"You know what Paul, I think it, would just be better to put her, in her truck, she parked it by Billy's last night and I drove us back home. I think she'll be more comfortable and home at the minute, not surrounded by so many strangers. Would you mind, Sue?"

"Of course not, Charlie. You do what you need to, for Bella. Plus, I think I'll have my hands full, with Leah, when she eventually gets home. Plus, I think we all need time to process, what's gone on tonight." Bloody wonderful woman.

"Alright, sue. I'll speak to you tomorrow honey. I love you." I said as I brought into my embrace.

When we got back to Billy's place, I unlocked her truck, with the keys, I found in her bag. Paul placed her, gently, in the passenger place, which surprised me, because Paul was a gruff type of man. Oh well. "Thanks, Paul." I said as I got into the front seat.

"No problem, Charlie." He said, as I started to drive away, not noticing, Paul had stood in place, watching us, driving into the distance.

As soon as we crossed, the border back into Forks, Bella, started to stir.

"Dad?" Bella mumbled.

"You okay, sweetheart? You gave me a bit of a scare back there. We're nearly home honey, I thought you'd be more comfortable at home, considering what occurred tonight." I said to her, trying to reassure her.

"Shit, I didn't dream that. I can't… I don't… Dad, help me." When Bella started, to sound, so distressed, I put my foot, down a bit, sod the law, oh wait, I am the law. Bella needed me, that's all that mattered to me, at that moment.

Soon enough, we were pulling up at home. I helped Bella, out of the truck and into the house. "Come on, sweetheart; let's get you settled into bed."

She quivered into my side, as I took her upstairs. She went into the bathroom to get changed into her night things and did whatever it was that women did in a bathroom. I pulled down her bed sheets, just as she was coming out of the bathroom; she stood there, looking so lost. My poor, girl. It broke my heart.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you tucked in." I held my hand out to her; she took it, with some reluctance. She lay down, on the pillow and I started tucking in the bed sheets around her.

"Daddy?" She whispered to me, as quiet as a mouse.

"Yes, sweetheart." I said as I looked at her heartbroken expression.

"Will… Will you please stay with me until, I fall asleep, please, daddy." At that her eyes started tearing up. How could I refuse anything from my girl?

"Alright honey." I said as I took of my boots and coat, I lay on top of the bed sheets. Bella curled herself around me and then started to sob brokenly. Hearing her break like this, started the tears to fall, down my own face, wondering to myself, why I couldn't seem to protect her from the bad things, in life.

I kept, trying to, comfort her as much as I could, I must be doing okay, because tiredly she started to quieten from sobs, to breathy hiccupping. "Keep the monsters, away, daddy." She muttered sleepily.

"You're safe honey, nothing, bad will get to you. I promise." At that her breathing started to change into the pattern of sleep. I eased of the bed, I bent down and brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her on her forehead. I made my way to my room, I slumped down tiredly onto the bed, and proceeded to cry for the heartbreak my daughter as had to go through and that night I prayed, I prayed to whoever, watched over my daughter, to help bring me the strength, to help her conquer, the future trials, she is soon to coming up against.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed, but struggled, to write. The thing with this story, I know in my head, where I want to end up, but the journey to get there, changes as I'm writing. This can be frustrating, sometimes, because when that happens, its stop and start, until I'm happy with the finished product.**

**I'd never let you read anything, I'm not happy to read myself.**

**I hope the legend explained and clarified to some of you. About, where this story is, headed.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I love to hear from all of you, good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I love to hear from all of you. Lots of Loves and hugs. Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

Chapter Five.

LEAH POV:

As the light and wind surrounded our bodies, I was consumed with memories, that weren't mine. These memories belonged to the two women I seemed to be connected to. They flickered through my mind like a black and white old movie.

The aftermath of what Old Quil was saying, regarding the legend, seemed to settle into my mind like a lead weight. How could it be possible that I was connected to these two other women, that I really wanted nothing to do with, both of them had a connection to why my life was so fucked up.

My feelings for each of these women started to consume me, the instant familiarity I had to two of them, made my anger increase, like wild fire running through my veins. As fate hadn't screwed me over enough, now I find out that two people I wanted to hate but couldn't help but to love and we were connected to each other and apparently, we had to come together, so we could help save my tribe. This just sucks ass!

I could no longer restrain my body from the anger within. I stood and started backing away from the bonfire; I could feel the vibration through my body, which indicated my phase, was close. I had to get away from these people, not just for their safety, but for my sanity. I could hear someone ask if I was okay, but I couldn't see who, because my anger had clouded my vision.

I kept backing away, until my body could no longer contain the beast within. I let out all my frustration, hurt and anger with a final scream, that I aimed up into the heavens and letting the fates know what they had put me through. Hadn't I given them enough of myself. The wolf finally won out. I exploded out of my skin and turned and ran to the forest.

I ran for what seemed like hours, when in fact were only minutes. When I finally stopped, I let the wolf take over and started to take down trees left, right and centre, and all the while I could hear my pack brothers trying to break through my haze of anger. When I finally came to a halt, I settled in the centre of the clearing that had been born from my rage.

No amount of words, from my pack brothers, could soothe my raging emotions. _Just leave me be, please._ As I spoke these words through the mind link I could feel each of them phasing back, until Sam was left. I could feel through the link that he in some way still had feelings for me, but that only made things worse, for me. _Go home to your wife, Sam._ Just as he was phasing out, I heard him. _**I'm so sorry for the hurt I've caused you, Leah.**_

My mind was finally silent. I started going through all that had happened, just trying to make sense of it all. The connection I felt to Bella and Emily, especially as we were swamped in the light, was awe inspiring, but at the same time, nightmarish. It was bad enough that I had my own demons to face; now not only did mine come to the surface, but also Bella and Emily's demons did as well, each of our own deepest darkest secrets had come to light and we had each seen everything that the other person had wanted to keep hidden. How could I hate these women now? After everything, that we had seen.

With Bella, knowing the hell she lived through, daily, at the hands of that monster of a boyfriend. Seeing the inner strength that she had made me envy her in some ways, especially after she was subjected to the atrocity that at the hands of the monster and his friends. How she didn't curl into a ball and just want to die? But I could see that she refused to be that victim anymore and that's why she ran to safety, ran back to where she felt at home and that just happened to be right on our door step.

Seeing what she went through made me rethink about the angst that I make people feel. It was all a facade, I felt as though people had to feel my hurt, if I had to feel it why shouldn't they. I didn't want people to see that I was breaking on the inside, so that's why I was always so bitter towards everybody. If I didn't let anybody else in then they couldn't hurt me.

First my boyfriend leaves me, not just for some stranger, no it had to be my own cousin. That's what hurt the most; I think if it had some random girl I would have dealt with it easier, but for it to be my own flesh and blood, that's what hurt.

My father dying after he saw me phase, unexpectedly, made me feel like if I hadn't phased then he would still be alive. But because of this fucked up abnormal gene that I carry, I killed my father.

My wolf, because of this monster that lived inside of me I was unable to be normal. I couldn't connect with anyone, not with the women of our tribe, because they didn't except me because they judged me on whom I hung around and I was labelled a tramp, because they assumed that I was sleeping with all the pack. Ha. Little did they know that my own supposed pack brothers couldn't stand me let alone fuck me? Then the wolf makes me infertile, freezing me in this form, making my body stop the natural growth. That hurt, not knowing if I would ever become a mother. We would only find out when I eventually stopped the phase and controlled the wolf.

No chance of giving up the wolf now, not with threat of a vampire war hanging all over our heads. Yep, life hates me.

I stood from where I was contemplating my shitty life and started to make my way home. Enjoying the darkness of the night, wrapping around me like a comforting blanket.

Arriving home, I saw the light was still on in the living room. Great my mother was still up. Shutting myself off again I make my way up to the porch and open the front door. I make my way through the dingy hall hoping I could avoid my mom. Shit! No luck there. Before I could make my way to the stairs my mother appeared around the corner. "Leah? Are you alright honey?"

"Yep, I'm as happy as a pig in shit, mom!" I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I could see I'd pissed her off, job done. "There's no need to be like that Leah, I'm only trying to help."

"Help! Yeah right! Can you help by making me a normal girl again mom. No, I didn't think so. I'm off to bed to try and rest and switch off from this fuck up thing that they call life."

"You watch your mouth young lady, you're still, under my roof and you will respect me while you live here. Understand? Before you stomp off to bed, Old Quil has requested an audience with you, Bella and Emily tomorrow morning. Just so you know." She turned to walk back to the living room, but stopped and turned. "Night, Leah. I love you."

I watch her disappear screaming in my head, that I love her too, but just couldn't work my mouth. Walking upstairs, heavy legged; I came to my room and entered. As I shut the door I leant my back against it and just slid down, until by ass made contact with the floor, I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Finally letting my emotions free, free to be unjudged in my own sanctuary, where no one saw me. Where, I could finally be me.

EMILY POV:

Surrounded by the mayhem of the revelation from Old Quil, I drifted into my own mind. I could vaguely hear everyone talking over one another, but my mind blocked them from entry, so it could comprehend this situation, which has just turned into circus, in which everyone seemed to be invited to.

The realisation, that these two other women, in whom I saw a bond between us, were now my sisters, in an odd type of way. Why did these souls pick us? They do say fate works in mysterious ways, well in this instance, they certainly got that right.

I was pulled from my inner workings by seeing Leah stand and start to move away from the fire. Oh dear god, she was on the verge of phasing, at least she started to move safely away, but, oh no. Bella had started to move towards her. "Leah, are you okay?" Silence came over crowded bonfire.

Sam stood up and started to approach Bella. "Bella. Stay back." But Bella kept moving forward. She only came to a halt when Leah raised her head towards the heavens and let loose a heart rendering scream, which broke my heart and soul, as it craved to go to her and comfort her, but knowing she wouldn't be receptive to any outward emotion that she deemed as weak.

As the scream ended she phased into her wolf, she was so magnificent. Luckily Bella was far enough away when Leah Phased. Everybody heard Bella mutter. "What, in the motherfucking hell!" She then proceeded to face plant in the sand, as she did this Leah ran off into the surrounding forest.

Charlie ran over to Bella to check her over, followed by Sue. Sam turned to the pack. "Phase and make sure Leah doesn't hurt herself, I'll be with you in two minutes. Tell Paul to phase back from patrol and help Charlie carry Bella to Sue's house." Sam turned to me. "Honey, I need to go and check everything is under control, will you be alright getting back home. I'll have Brady and Colin escort you back and I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Sam you do what you've got to do, but I don't think Leah will want any help." I said sympathetically, knowing how hard his job was sometimes.

"I know, even if we're just there to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone while the wolf is in control. I know her; she hates feeling like the weak link." I chuckled, while trying to cover up a sob.

"My thoughts exactly. Just go easy on her Sam." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you Sam."

"Love you too." He said as he turned away and loped off into the forest. I turned from his direction and said goodnight to everyone.

"Emily, there's to be a meeting for you, Bella and Leah tomorrow morning, around ten, is that okay?" Old Quil mentioned as I passed.

"That's fine, I shall see you then. But if you excuse me, I shall be off home now. Goodnight" I said in response and took off to home, with the echoes of everybody's goodbyes following me as I made my way from the beach. I could feel Brady and Colin tagging along behind me.

As I reached my little home, I turned to Brady and Colin. "Thank you for the escort home boys, I'll be fine until Sam gets home, you go off home now. Night boys."

"Goodnight Emily." They said to me as they turned towards their respective homes. I was glad I would be in peace for a little while, just so I could make sense of everything that happened tonight.

I made my way in through the front door, closed it behind me and lit some candles to help with my thinking, plus I preferred the dark, because people struggled to see the hideous scars marring my face when the light was dimmer, that's why I didn't mind the bonfires, it was always at night. I made myself a cup of herbal tea and sat on the sofa and snuggled down with a blanket.

Just remembering the power I felt flow through the three of us when we touched, felt oddly like coming home, it felt right and the magic, even though I could feel how powerful it was, I could also feel how pure and natural it felt. Seeing all of our memories and secrets that we deemed fit to keep hidden, be brought to the surface and shared between our connections. It was wonderful, yet terrifying.

Seeing all that Bella had been through, made me wish for just a fraction of her strength and courage, to face the demons I faced daily, in the many faces of the tribe that I loved, they didn't see me and see strength and courage, no they all saw Sam Uley's wife that had a face of a monster. Children were cruel, but they didn't know better, it's when you can hear the whisperings of their mothers and fathers, they didn't think I noticed but I did, especially the way they looked at me. Sometimes, with pity, and sometimes, with disgust. I was just glad that pack duties kept me busy, so most of the time I was stuck in the house and usually sent one the boys to do grocery shopping.

The memories that cut the deepest were the ones from Leah. Knowing her hurt was caused mainly by me and Sam. I sometimes think about would it of been better to ignore Leah's calls to come to La Push to make a visit, but when that crosses my mind, my chest starts to burn thinking that I'd never have Sam in my life. I so wanted Leah to be my maid of honour, at my wedding but I couldn't make myself ask her, thinking that would be to cruel of me, so I settled for Kim instead.

Seeing the memory of my wedding through Leah's eyes instead of mine brought the hurt to a whole new level, especially when she pictured herself in my position. She also had many thoughts about, how did her memories say it? That's it, finishing the job that Sam had started. The amount of times she pictured killing me herself or me getting attacked by a rogue vampire, made me shiver in revulsion.

But then my own thoughts tended to agree with her, sometimes I wished for death, if I didn't have Sam, the pack and the elders, I think I would have done it myself by now. Who wants to live a half-life? Now that me and Sam are married he's started talking about having a family, I don't want that. I love Sam, I do, it's just, most of that is the imprint so the feelings are instinctive. How can I love another being when I can't even love myself?

But at least I have an excuse for not having children now, the threat of this, ultimate battle and whatever that entails.

One good thing to come from this, I now had a role in my life that was deemed as, important to the survival of the tribe. Call me mad but it excited me, having to be someone other than Sam's wife or den mother. I wanted to find myself; I needed to be needed for me and not what category I fit into.

My mind started to drift into other memories that had been passed between one another, and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Sam is placing me on the bed. "Sam? Is everything okay?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes Em, it'll be okay, just go back to sleep Hun." He said as he slid between the sheets with me, cuddling me from behind. The comfort from his heat and his strength lulled me back to slumber, with dreams from another time.

**Phew! That was difficult for me to write, so I hope I managed to do it justice. You won't have Emily and Leah's POV that often, because this isn't their part of the story.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed reading it back.**

**With this chapter, I just wanted to put across how these individual characters take on what happened to them at the bonfire and I think I did an okay job.**

**Please review, I love to hear from you all. All reviewers get a tease about the chapter.**

**Otherworlder81.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**A/N: This chapter begins with sensitive issues that include scenes of abuse and rape, so if you find this hard to read, stop reading now. **

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I love to hear from all of you. Lots of Loves and hugs. Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

Chapter Six.

BELLA POV:

_As I blinked open my eyes and I was shocked to find I was surrounded by nothing but the green of trees, as I lay on a blanket of dewy grass. I recognised this green wonderland to be my home of Forks, this brought me peace. As I gently levered myself into a seated position, I took stock of where I was. As I looked around I noticed a shadow lurking inside the tree line, this shadow brought me nothing but calm, which is odd in itself, because usually I'd be screaming like a banshee. _

_I was sure my dad put me to bed last night, yeah; this definitely isn't my bed, let alone my room. Unless, somebody came in while I was away with the fairies and redid the whole, fucking house. So, this had to be a dream, it just had to be unless I'd slept walked out into the middle of the fucking forest, without causing an injury to me. That just wouldn't have happened, not with me not even being able to walk across a smooth surface without tripping over a piece of lint._

_I stopped my inner musings when I noticed that the shadow was slowly creeping closer, starting to make its way out of the tree line. I stood up so I could be ready to receive anything that came my way. As the shadow made its way closer to me, it crossed under a stream of light that had broken through the canopy of green._

_The stream of light brought life to this mysterious shadow, this shadow wasn't some type of creeper, it was a woman. A beautiful, native woman. I could tell she was native by her beautiful golden skin that seemed to glow, she had dark eyes that resembled sparkling black diamonds and the cascade of hair like a waterfall seeped in midnight. Plus it was a giveaway by the way she wore traditional tanned skins._

_She stopped under the light and she just looked at me and she smiled. I didn't know what to make of it all, was I finally going mad, I must be because I recognised this woman and this woman was meant to be me, well, the past me. Wenona. Well hell. I thought I'd only imagined that Old Quil had told his legend and I had some fucked up experience, but seeing her standing there now, makes me realise how real the legend actually is. Damn it. _

"_Hello, Isabella. I've been waiting for you." She said this in such a serene way; it touched me in such a way I could feel it vibrate._

"_Umm, okay. Why have you been waiting for me?" Not trying to sound confused, as to why I was actually here. _

"_This is your time now to correct past mistakes and be ready to walk into your destiny, healed, loved and with your head held high." Her face changed from serene to sombre, obviously she started with nice information to act as a cushion for the free fall I was about to take. "But to obtain this destiny, you need to confront the demons that haunt you. The demons that hurt you through your life, the ones who made you feel worthless and not good enough. You will have help along your way; from family and friends but what you need to heal and open up to love, is the connection to your sisters. You three are the key. You need to follow me; I will set you on your path."_

_Before I could respond to her she turned and started to walk away. I was so damn confused. Trying to wrap my mind around the situation I was currently in. I noticed that she'd stopped; she turned back around to me and beckoned me to follow her. Great. I made my legs move to start walking in her direction._

_After we'd been walking for what seemed an age, she stopped. As she turned to look at me, I noticed a door behind her. What the hell is a door doing in the middle of the forest? God, this is just one major mind fuck, after another._

"_Isabella. I have brought you to where your path begins, through that door. Your trial will be hard; it will hurt all over again. But to be whom we truly are and to gain within ourselves you will have to ally yourself with your hurt. Hurt can be your enemy, but it can also be your friend."_

_At that little insight she disappeared and once again, I was left alone. That calm feeling didn't embrace me now. I could feel despair and it radiated from the door in front of me. That was the door I was meant to walk through. Oh hell no. I had to do this. I need to do this. I can do this. I chanted to myself, trying to make it seem that it wasn't totally insane walking through a door that just happened to located in the middle of a forest. Yeah, nothing mental about that. Plus said door might contain my worst nightmare. Oh joy._

_I started to make my way towards the door. What was only a couple of metres distance, seemed to grow into kilometres. As I moved my feet, they felt as though they had lead weights strapped to them. I finally reached the door. I can do this. I can do this. I carried on my inner chant and with a new determination I grabbed hold of the door handle. Now all I had to do was twist this little bastard._

_Every tiny turn that I made with my hand, seemed to make a screeching noise which echoed around the whole forest, which made my emotions intensify. After what felt like an eternity, the door clicked open. I let go of the handle as the door stood ajar. The stillness in my body reflected in the now stillness of the woods around me._

_I reached out my hand and connected with the wood of the door, feeling the grain of it underneath my fingertips. I gave it a push and it swung open, as I stepped in through the threshold the feeling I got is a feeling I could never forget. The one of desperation. I walked into the centre of the room it was bare; all that was contained within the room was myself and the grey walls, which mirrored the feeling in the room. Suddenly behind me the door slammed shut._

_I turned around in a blind panic, grappling the door handle trying to with all my might to wrench it open. I started pounding my fists against the wood, praying to whatever god was listening to let me out of this room. What I heard next, froze me to my very core. "Hello Bella." I knew that voice anywhere. _

_Cameron._

_I swiftly turned around so I could face him, yet kept my back to the door, all the while trying to open this bloody thing. He just stood there, doing nothing, saying nothing. He had that smirk on his face that I knew so well, it was the smirk that made his face turn from perfect to evil. Especially, with that little glint in his eyes. You just could always tell it was his true self. The one I always saw whenever I saw his perfect mask slip._

_I let go of the handle, there was no way I was getting out of this. Looking at him brought back the rush of memories, from all the hurt he caused. It was the reminders of these memories that made me reach deep down inside of me and grasp at that glimmer of courage. I stared at him straight in his eyes and refused to look away, showing him I wasn't afraid anymore. "What do you want Cameron? You'll get nothing from me ever again, you're nothing to me. I'm not afraid."_

_He still remained silent, but he started to move. Straight towards me. Damn it. The closer he came the more I could feel my courage slowly ebbing away. Don't back down, Bella. I began to slowly chant to myself. He continued to come closer, until he was almost toe to toe with me and I could literally taste his breath._

"_Not afraid, huh? I think you are my sweet Bella. I can taste your fear." He closed his eyes, as though to memorize a feeling and then he shuddered, as though he was aroused. Oh No! My so called courage vanished. I began to tremble under the onslaught of emotion that began to surge through my body, from being in direct contact with my nightmare again._

_He suddenly stepped back, much to my relief. Unfortunately that relief was short lived, as he whipped his arm out and back handed me across my face. Jesus… It always seemed to hurt more when you were caught by surprise. I was left hearing bells with an undertone of his evil chuckling. I could even taste my own blood in my mouth, which I spat out onto the floor. If this were a dream, how could he hurt me? My head was bent, trying to bring as little attention to myself as possible, while Cameron paced the room like a wild animal. _

_Both of us became still, at the knock of the door behind me. What the hell? This could be my chance. Ignoring, Cameron's presence. I spun back around and started pound the hell out of the door with my fists, as well as yelling at the top of my voice, praying someone would get me out. "HELP ME! ANYBODY. PLEASE"_

_To my shock, I heard two separate voices respond questionably. "Bella?" "What the hell is this thing?" I recognised those two voices. What were they doing here? Personally, I think I'll ask questions later and act now._

"_Emily. Leah. Help please! You have to get me out of here. Cameron's in here with me. Please, please, please!" Panic had taken over while I was talking and still I tried wrenching the door handle. While trying to grab the attention of the two the other side of the door, I didn't notice Cameron slowly make his way towards me again. All I felt was the twist of his fist in my hair as he yanked me down to the floor. _

_My screams echoed around the room and I heard silence from the door. When the two of them realised it was me screaming, they started to pound the door. All the while pleading for him to let me go, well Emily was pleading while Leah, oh so tactfully, threatened bodily harm. _

_By them seemingly siding with me, only increased Cameron's rage. He dragged me in to the centre of the room, which felt like every single root on my head was being extracted. He let go and my head bounced off the floor, leaving me seeing stars. Before I could even contemplate the pain I would be in, he pounced on me like a rabid animal. _

_He rained blows down on me like I was lying in a hailstorm. Punch after punch, to my face and my body. After a while I just gave in screaming, what was the point. He seemed to take my silence as some type of victory and at this he grabbed hold of my chin and made me look him in the eye. "I own you bitch, nothing and no one can take you away from me. You need to be punished, shown whose boss." My eyes widened in fear._

_He sat back and ripped open my top, I tried holding the pieces of it together, but every time I did he slapped me. My fight had gone. I had nothing to fight for. I tried to switch myself off, like I did last time but with no such luck. I could still feel every touch of his fingers, every trace of his tongue. He dragged his nails down my chest, leaving angry red trails in his wake. When he got to my breasts he bent his head and bit the nipple hard. Bringing the sting of tears, to my eyes. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted he slapped me again. Sneering at me. "You deserve this; you're nothing but a dirty whore. Worthless. Who could ever love someone like you?"_

_I felt him start to tug on the opening of my pants. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, not being able to face what was about to happen. As I felt him yanking the material down my legs, I opened my eyes and stared at the door. What I saw shocked me. Instead of seeing the containment of solid mass it was now transparent and I could see Leah and Emily outside, with matching expressions of horror on their faces as they watched the situation unfold, they must have felt as helpless as me, not being able to help._

_As quick as a flash, Cameron had had whipped off my pants and had ripped away my underwear. Feeling his weight fall on me, made my breath whoosh from my lungs. I could feel the tears burn as they made their way down my face. All the while, still seeing my sisters on the outside of this prison. I couldn't let them see this happen to me. Seeing them actually made me realise I had something to fight for. I had friends and family to fight for, but most of all I had my life, and I was about to take it back._

_As I felt Cameron nudging his way between my legs, I decided enough was enough. "No, Cameron. I said NO!" As I shouted the last bit, I raked my nails down his face, only seeming to anger him further. He grabbed hold of my wrists and wrenched them above my head, while holding his elbows on my shoulders, making me immobile. I had to concentrate, but I could feel the panic begin to well up inside. I started to kick my legs that were either side of him and by skill or pure luck; I managed to get one of my legs in between his. I lifted my knee and put as much force as I could behind kicking his balls up in to his throat, so he'd almost be chewing on them._

_Hearing him squeal like a pig, brought I smile to my face and I was able to break free. As I rolled to my side a few things happened, I could see Leah and Emily on the other side cheering and embracing. Cameron had seemingly vanished, thank god, and a white light appeared in the centre of the room and I could hear my name being called from it. A voice, which had never sounded sweeter. My security. My dad._

_Without even thinking about it I stood and ran headlong into it._

"Bella. Bella. Come on sweetheart, wake up for dad." My eyes fluttered at this and I realised I was back in my room, with my dad trying to shake me awake. When he saw that I was now awake, he hugged me so hard I thought my bones would break. "Oh God. Bella. You were screaming for so long, I didn't know what else to do. You okay, sweetheart? You're safe now."

I felt like breaking down, but I refused and then I remembered Emily and Leah. Oh god. I jumped out of bed and rushed to throw on some socks and shoes. Sod getting dressed. "Bella? Sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Dad, I need to get down to La Push, like right now." I said starting to panic, I just had the need to be there, it hurt not being there.

"Why do you need to go so, urgently Bells?" He asked in a state of confusion.

I stopped what I was doing and just looked at my dad. "Daddy, please. I can't explain now, but I just need to be there. Please can you drive me?"

He looked at me in resignation. "Let me throw on some clothes Bells and I'll take you down. Put some clothes on, sweetheart."

"No time dad, I'll meet you in the cruiser. Come on quick." I rushed out and literally ran out the room and down the stairs, shocking myself by not falling flat on my face. I whipped open the front door and raced to the car. Damn it. It's locked and no keys. I stood there bouncing on my feet, trying not to think about the path I had to take last night. Before I started more contemplation dad walked out the door and locked it.

When we were both situated in the car, he turned to me. "Bella, I want an explanation later." He said trying to be stern.

"Sure dad, but I just need to get there." At that, he turned and started the car and we were off.

I just couldn't seem to keep still. I could see my dad eyeing me out of the corner of his eye. I could tell when we'd reached the border. My body became calmer. "So, Bells. Where do you want to be?"

"Old Quil's place, dad. Wherever that is?" I said to him without taking my eyes of the road. After we travelled like what seemed forever, we finally came to a stop and I was shocked to see a congregation of people all seeming to have the same worried faces as dad did. I bolted from the car door and ran to the two people that I was desperate to see and at that same time, they both looked my way. We all moved towards each other as though we had ties tethered to one another that were being tightened the closer we came.

The three of us embraced and as we connected we all felt the rush of emotions and memories and we sank to the ground, with our legs giving way. I felt the memories from both Emily and Leah and was shocked to feel the same desperation I felt, we could also feel the new tie we were bound to by. Love and protection.

In our little cocoon, we repelled all the hushed confused voices that surrounded us. All that mattered in that moment was calmness we felt when we were with one another, especially after what we'd been through. We were finally interrupted by Old Quil, parting the crowd that had gathered around us like Moses parting the red sea. "Girls, you need to come with me."

At his instruction we stood and started to follow him, leaving everybody in our wake, just as confused as before. Emily and Leah stood either side of me, as we made our way into the centre of Old Quil living room. He turned to us with a smile on his wrinkled aged face. "Girls, the spirits have informed me of what occurred on the spirit path. You don't know how much joy it brings to me, to know that the bond has now been established between the three of you, it calls you to one another in the hour of need. I thought I'd have my work cut out for me, just getting you altogether in the same room. But just look at you, it does my old heart good to see this. You need to keep working together to maintain this connection that you now have. But just seeing this, the future is looking brighter my dears."

"Old Quil, how does this affect each of us? Because before I even got here I hurt just to be parted from them." I had more questions than answers at this stage. Before Old Quil could answer dad came in through the front door.

"Bells. Your mom's on my phone, she wants to talk to you." He said with resignation.

Great. This is the last thing I need at the minute. I lifted his phone to my ear reluctantly. "Hi, mom."

"Young lady, I've been worried out of my head. Then to find out you're with your father… God, I'm so mad. How can you make people worry like that?" Well she was on a roll.

"Mom, I'm okay. I can't explain everything now, but I will. I just needed to get something's, straightened out." Trying, to reassure her. Not that she ever really cared much anyway.

"Bella, you can be so selfish sometimes. Anyway someone wants to say hi. I'll speak to you again." God not even a goodbye. She was pissed.

"Hello Bella." I gulped hearing my nightmare come to reality.

"Cameron."

**This chapter kept defeating me for nearly a week, it was by far the hardest one so far and the one that meant the most. I really struggled with it. But hopefully it's come out okay. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the character rights. No copyright intended. ************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Seven.

BELLA POV:

"Cameron."

I just stood there numb, just hearing his voice again knowing this wasn't a dream, terrified me to my very core. I could hear him breathing down the line and it was as though he was breathing down my neck. This transported me in my mind to the times that he always managed to overpower me as a person and as a woman. He always knew how to rip me down to my bare soul, where he would hack away until I felt that I was no longer myself, he had me tethered to him. If I hadn't got away when I had I would have been killed, I'm sure of it.

"Why'd you run Bella? You belong to me and no one else. If I can't have then no one else can. I'm coming for you, and you'd better believe it." I started to shake in terror; I knew full well that if he promised to do something, then he'd follow through with that promise. Before I could further contemplate to the threats Cameron was throwing at me, I had the phone snatched out of my grasp.

"Listen to me, you filthy degenerate. You threaten to come near Bella again and I'll take your balls rip them off and shove them so far down your throat, you 'll have a new set off ovaries and then I'll rip off your dick and shove that so far up your ass, that you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your damned existence and then I'll make you my bitch." Whoa! I need to take a page out of her book. I could see people dotted around the room and every one of them was gobsmacked. Well, apart from dad, he looked proud as punch at the verbal beat down Leah was giving.

"It doesn't matter who I am, all you need to know is that if you ever come near her again, I won't be the only one to run wild all over your punk ass. You got me, dick?" Considering Leah was mad, she wasn't shaking with the need to phase. The control she had, phenomenal. "No, scrap that actually, you're not a dick, because to be or have one of those you need to be a man, and that is certainly one thing in that department that you seem to be lacking boy!" I think Leah was enjoying herself a bit too much. My dad came to take control of the phone from Leah.

"That's enough now Leah. Good job, for protecting and caring for Bella." With that Charlie gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and would you believe it, I think Leah blushed. Nothing like a bit of fathers love and praise, to breach even the hardest of shells. On that dad put the phone to his ear. "Cameron is it? Don't you sir me, you little fucker. I'm giving you this one warning and this'll be the only one you get and if you don't heed it, I'll shoot right between the eyes. You hurt my baby. And I don't take too kindly to that, so you stay away from her. I'm a police chief and if you think for one minute that I haven't learnt in all my years how to commit the perfect murder, you'd be wrong. I have hundreds of places I could dispose of your sorry ass, and no one would ever find you, plus I have people willing to help me achieve that. So if you ever step foot in Forks, I'll know about it and your ass will be mine boy. Stay away from Bella." That was it; he'd hung up on him. It was these two moments that made me realise that I actually do have people who care enough for me, that they'd come and willingly take a hit for me, before I knew it I had tears running down my cheeks.

Leah turned towards me and wrapped me in her arms, while I couldn't contain the emotion any longer. It all came flooding out like a broken dam. I felt a calm buzzing run through my body and it helped, a lot, to calming down from my minor meltdown. It was then that I noticed that, Leah, Emily and I were all connected. That was the calm that had washed over me; these two women were like a security blanket, giving me comfort in my time of need.

"About time she let some emotion out." I vaguely heard my dad say, as I was safely inside a cocoon with my sisters. So I didn't pay much attention to the others in the room. With the connection I had to the others we felt the inner love we had for each other, that was growing stronger and brighter as we became more entwined with each other souls. We also felt the love we had for friends and family members, I could sense this was hard for Leah and Emily because they both shared the love for the same man and only one had his love in return, in the way she craved, leaving the other one feeling deserted, alone and outside of everyone else. This was Leah.

I think both Leah and I craved for the type of love that Emily and Sam shared, well, all the imprints really. The love we sensed between could be construed by some as manufactured and forced, but when you can sense the love from one of the imprints souls all you can do is want the pureness of that love. A love that every single person deserved to have. It's a type of love that I wanted and that I doubt I'd ever get because I'm not lucky enough, especially with my track record with men. Which, honestly stinks.

We were brought out of our reverie by Billy Black. "Now, Bella. Since it now seems that you're part of a legend of your own, we need to inform you of some more tribal secrets, that I think that you now are privy too." What tribal secrets is he on about? Was he talking about the wolves?

"That's okay Billy. I already know." He looked at me questionably, as though I'd gone mad.

"I can explain this, Billy." Interrupted, Old Quil. "Because of their shared connection now, every thought, or secret that the three of them have had or have in the future, will be shared between them. They have no secrets now. This is the spirits way to ensure that the demons they each have, become defeated and not repeated. That would be bad, very bad indeed." He said as though that thought sent shiver of terrors through him.

"Huh. Well that saves me going through the legends." Billy seemed slightly relieved, I take it there's only so much talk of the legend you can take. I chuckled silently to myself and noticed that Emily and Leah were having the same reactions. Damn, this is freaky and is definitely going to take some getting used too. It's felt odd having the knowledge of other people thoughts, feelings and secrets. Mine, on my own, were bad enough most days.

Old Quil, clapped to grab everyone's attention. "Right, people. We've really gotten off track as to why we are here today anyway. With the exception of Leah, Emily and Bella, will everyone else kindly. Get out." One by one they all made their way outside, with the others. "Okay, girls. Half of my job is done. There's nothing more I can do for the connection between you three as you have already achieved that by yourselves. I don't know how you did it, but well done. The next part is more difficult." He said as though it weighed the weight of the world. "This next part I can only advise on. Each of you will have to reach inside of yourselves and find the thread that connects you to the other part of your soul. You can only reach this in dream state, so meditation is the key here, and that is what I can advise you on. Anyway questions girls?"

Um, do I admit to him that I already have connected to my soul, Why is it always me first. I hate going first. I slowly raised my hand. "Bella, honey we're not in school, you don't have to raise your hand for acknowledgment."

"Right, sorry. About connecting, with the other parts of our soul. Well. I think I've already done so. I dreamt of Wenona last night, and she guided me on a path to face my demons. Is that what you're on about?" Old Quil looked at me wide eyed.

"If what you say is true, then young one your journey has now begun. Can you tell me some of what happened?" I was hesitant, what would I say to him. I didn't really want to go into detail with him, I still liked my privacy. Lucky for me, I had Leah on my side.

"Old Quil, what happened to Bella during her dream is private to her and if she wants to tell you, that's up to her. But don't push her to tell you, because that'll just piss me off. Elder or not, I don't really care. You hurt Bella or Emily and I'll phase on your ass!" Finishing on that note, Leah walked out of Old Quil house.

"Mr Old Quil, sir. Um, what happened to me in my dream, I'd like to keep between Emily, Leah and I. It's private. If you don't mind." He looked at me in understanding. Then I felt a hand holding mine, I turned to look at Emily, stood there trying to give me the comfort I needed to be strong enough to get through these times. With these two women, I'm sure the three of us could conquer anything that was set in our path.

"Very well. I'll contact you, when I require another meeting, but anything you need, don't hesitate to come to me for help. Let Leah know as well, okay." He just nodded his head to us, and we made our way out of his home and joined everyone else. Leah was on the porch. Emily and I walked either side of her, to make sure she felt the support we had for her. She turned to look at each of us and smiled sadly.

The pressure of feeling like the world depends on you was enormous. Sometimes it felt as though I struggled to breathe, it was that constricting. Especially, as I was just finding myself again. It has felt like years being home, when in actual fact it's only been a few days. It's been an utter whirlwind. I think to try and settle myself in I needed to find a job. As I was thinking about all this Leah called her mom over? What was she up to now?

"Hey, mom. You know that you're after help in the diner, well I know for a fact that Bella is looking for a job." She turned and smirked at me. Oh no, she didn't. I had a feeling we were going to feel like real sisters soon enough, because damn it, I wanted to kick her ass.

"Is that true, Bella? I could certainly use the extra help if you're offering. Saves me from advertising." Maybe I won't kick Leah ass, yet.

"Sure, I'd love too." I said smiling, I really liked Sue. She was so good for my dad.

"Well, if you come by tomorrow morning at nine. We'll get you sorted. Oh, it would help if you met a few people who you'll be working with. Well, you already know Seth and you've met Kim, Emily and Rachel who all help me out, plus we have another wolf that comes into help whenever we're short. I don't think you've met him yet. Where is he?" She was looking around the yard for said wolf. "Oh, there he is. PAUL! Come over here sweetie, I want to introduce you to Bella, Charlie's girl."

Oh. My. God. He might be the finest specimen I think I've ever laid my eyes on. That chest, dear god. It was like, his very own mountain range. I wonder if he knew how good he looked. Judging by his strut, I'd say that was an affirmative. I may not be myself at the moment, but I still damn well appreciate art, and that belonged in a modern gallery. As he approached us, my eyes snapped to his face and our eyes connected as one. I felt a calm wash over me. All I could see was his dark eyes, like onyx pools of life. Within them I could see life. Our life. The visions I had seemed unreal, could I really get to that stage where I can love again, and trust myself to love wholly, without any thoughts creeping into my mind of what could go wrong and how they could hurt me. I wanted to have that perfect wedding, the perfect home and the icing on the cake, the perfect family. Who wouldn't want that?

But knowing that I'd have to trust, my heart and soul to this man, so soon after everything I'd been through, made me start to panic. I'd known he'd imprinted on me the moment our eyes met, through the memories of Emily, I'd recognised the sign, the look of admiration and love. I must have had a look of being perplexed, because the next thing I know, I heard dad. "Oh, hell no. Paul. You better not of imprinted on my girl; else I'm going to shoot you in the ass." Paul finally looked away from me and looked wide eyed towards dad, who was stood there loading his gun. Was he serious? Oh, my god. My dad is seriously deranged. "I'm going to give you to the count of 3, and if your ass is still where I can see it, I'm going to start shooting. 3. 2. 1." As dad raised his gun towards him, Paul was gone. My dad was stood there smirking and he couldn't contain himself any longer, he started to laugh heartedly. Yep, he'd lost it. Everyone was looking at him like he was a stranger. Well, my life is anything but boring. First I find out I'm part of some type of legend to save this tribe and then I just get imprinted on, what else was going to happen. They say things happen in three's.

CAMERON POV:

He hung up on me. No one hangs up on me. That fucking bastard. Bella was mine, and I'd get her back, come hell or high water. I was absolutely seething; I could feel the rage building, from within. My usual outlet wasn't here. How could she just desert me like that? I gave her everything you could ever want, she didn't even have to work for fucks sake, and what do I get in return, nothing. The ungrateful bitch. She belonged to me, she was mine to do as I wished, and it was my right.

I could hear Renee muttering on about Bella and Charlie; well at least I knew where Bella was now. Renee, how stupid and gullible could one woman be, all I had to do was flirt with her a bit and she was putty in my hands, it was too easy, like taking candy from a baby. I suddenly felt her grab my shoulder and the red mist started to descent and I could feel my inner self start to surface, the part of me I kept chained, but let loose to come out and play, once in a while, it loved playing with Bella. Oh, boy, did it want to play now.

I could vaguely feel and see the destruction, my inner self was wrecking, and it always felt slightly orgasmic when I let this part of me loose, it was when I was whole. I had no idea how long I'd been under this control for, but it felt like hours. When I finally had him under control, I opened my eyes and could still feel the connection to that part of me; it felt strange to have this type of consciousness while he was at this level with me.

As I looked around I could see the wrecking I'd achieved, the destruction was magnificent and it pleased me. I felt something in my hand and when I looked I saw a blood stained knife. Odd, I didn't feel hurt. Then I suddenly heard a gargling sound behind me. I turned and looked down, and there on the floor lay Renee, gasping for her life's last threads, while eyes wept out the liquid of her soul.

I knelt beside her and touched my finger to one of her tears; I brought it to my mouth and tasted it. It was bittersweet, just like her death. I bent my head down to her ear. "Can't say I'm sorry Renee, but I will thank you for one thing though, you gave me the whereabouts of your precious daughter. I'm going to make that whore suffer like you. Like mother like daughter." At that I put my hand over her mouth and nose, straddled her to stop her arms flailing around and I stared down into her eyes, as I watched the life exit her them. What a feeling, it sent electric chills down my spine, making my cock hard.

Still straddled over the bitch, I brought the knife up to mouth and licked the side of it from base to tip, feeling the taste of her blood flood my mouth, sent the blood rushing even more to my already hard cock. God, who knew killing, could make you horny? I proceeded to unzip my pants and start to stroke myself from base to tip, just like licking the knife. With thoughts of the life leaving Renee and just imagining what I would do to Bella, brought me to my peak, and I released my life's seed all over Renee's lifeless face.

I stood up, and looked at my work of art, I threw the knife down like a dart and it landed and embedded in the whore's chest. I shrugged, oh well. She'd worn out her usefulness, she'd given me what I needed and now I knew where to get it. She wouldn't get away from me, it may take me months to achieve it, but I would reach my goal, and Bella would be by my side again, no matter how many people I had to kill to do it. I could feel my mouth stretch into a smile. We both liked this idea, very much.

She will be ours.

**Well there you have it. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Learning to Trust.**

*********I do not own any of the character rights. No copyright intended. ************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Eight.

BELLA POV:

_**Oh Great Spirit,  
whose voice I hear in the winds,  
and whose breath gives life to all the world  
-hear me-**_

I come before you, one of your children.  
I am small and weak.  
I need your strength and wisdom.  
Let me walk in beauty and make my eyes ever  
behold the red and purple sunset.

Make my hands respect the things you have made,  
my ears sharp to hear your voice.  
Make me wise, so that I may know the things  
you have taught my People,  
the lesson you have hidden in every leaf and rock.

I seek strength not to be superior to my brothers,  
but to be able to fight my greatest enemy, myself.  
Make me ever ready to come to you,  
with clean hands and straight eyes,  
so when life fades as a fading sunset,  
my spirit may come to you without shame.

I sat here quietly on the floor Emily's home, repeating the prayer that Old Quil had taught the three of us. Leah, Emily and I sat with our hands connected to one another, hearing one another chanting the same prayer and hearing the individual tone blend into one voice. The voice that we had to achieve to come into contact with our individual and combined magic!

Set in the centre of our circle was an Aloe plant, well a dead Aloe plant. This was our task set by Old Quil. We had to use our magic's to bring the plant life and start its new regrowth. So far, nothing! We'd been at this for most of the damn morning. Copying the instruction Old Quil had given us.

Quieten the mind and the body. How we could do this by chanting this damn prayer was beyond me. We had to feel the vibration from the earth and channel that vibration through our body, where we then had to picture the vibration as a white energy form, which we then had to get from us into the plant, to start the healing. Easier said than done!

I just couldn't settle. Emily and Leah had seemed to respond quicker to the instruction than I could. I don't know what it is, something just felt off! I pulled my hands from theirs breaking the connection and I sat there huffed and pouted. God! I was in a major mood if I was pouting.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Emily said in her sweet tone that instantly made me feel guilty for feeling like such a bitch.

"I can't do this, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just can't seem to switch off. I just have this feeling that's something's wrong. Really wrong." Trying not to sound too panicky! But I was sure that they could sense my anxiety through our connection.

"Well you haven't had any more dreams, because we would have been brought there with you if it had been another dream path!" Leah exclaimed

"I know that! I don't know how to explain it! It just feels like a sinking feeling I have in the pit of my stomach and I don't like it." God I needed to calm down before I had a full blown panic attack. "Well! Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I have my shift at the diner."

"How is that going, Bella?" Questioned Emily! I think she was relieved to be away from the panic, that woman couldn't stand anything confrontational and I thought I was meek.

"It's going as well as can be expected. It'll give me what I need at the moment, money and experience. All to go towards my own little place! Hopefully sooner, rather than later!" Dreaming of the day that I would achieve this. We all needed our dreams. My dreams were cut short by the pack barging in through the door. How they expected to be able to catch vamps was beyond me, especially when some of them were as graceful and as loud as elephants.

We got up off the floor to make room for everybody in this tiny room. It was a good job I wasn't claustrophobic, especially when in the presence of the pack. Being surrounded by those tall, dark, hot bodies sometimes got a bit much and I became overwhelmed, even more so if Paul was there. Like he was today, but luckily I had an easy out this time and started to get my stuff together to leave for work. As I was doing this I could feel his presence behind me. I swiftly turned to face him and like every other time I saw him, I became all tingly by just being in his presence, it was uncomfortable as I wasn't ready to face it yet. But I knew we had to discuss the imprint soon, else both of us would be in pain. And I didn't like pain.

"You don't have to leave on my account, I can always leave. You don't have to!" He looked like a kicked puppy. Damn it and I'd made him feel this. Shit!

"Paul! Trust me, I'm not leaving because you're here, I really do have to go. I have work and if you looked at your rota you'd know that as well. Look! I know I've been a bit of a bitch when it's come to this imprint thing, I really want to talk this through with you. Leah's taking me to work today, so how about you come and pick me up and we come back here and then we can talk things through and I'll just explain a few things about me. Is that okay?" I had to bite the bullet sometime and like a Band-Aid I was just going to have to rip it off.

"Yeah, absolutely fine! Anything you want!" Okay that was going to have to stop, if this was going to work out it would have to be an equal thing and not whatever either person wanted. I could see Leah stood behind Paul, waiting for me.

"You ready, Bells!" I nodded my head and made a decision of my own, it made me feel sick about doing it, but I was my own person and did as I pleased. I stood on my tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on Paul's cheek.

"See you later, Paul!" I whispered quietly. The moment was ruined by Leah.

"Well, fuck me sideways and make me your bitch. Who knew that the Paul LaHottie, could fucking blush!" She then proceeded to bust a gut laughing her ass off. Trust Leah! I quickly dashed around Paul, dragging a cackling Leah behind me, we walked through Emily's home and made our way passed the howling pack, all holding their sides. I waved a bye to Emily, who was shaking her head is dismay.

By the time we made in the car, Leah had started to sober up. I sat there and gave her my best scowl.

"What? Come on Bella, he has it coming to him. The amount of shit he's given the imprinted wolves is just coming back to him, as they say fates a bitch and so is your imprint." She again laughed until there were tears flowing down her face.

"I'm not that bad, Leah! Am I?" She shook her head in disbelief and proceeded to make our way to the diner, it had been a week and loved working here and getting to know new people and especially getting to now, Sue! I was starting to fall for her too, just like my father had. She was a caring and loving mother and always accepted me with no hesitance, unlike normal future step-mothers would. It was nice to have that comforting female in my life and it filled the hole that my own mother couldn't fill.

With her flighty ways, I was never her number one priority. Why she didn't just let grow up with dad is beyond me, well not really. The damn woman didn't like being alone, so she took me purely for selfish reasons, not because she cared for me it was so she would always have someone to fall back on whenever her next conquest left. Selfish bitch, I could do without her crap, especially since now I'm getting my life together. Cutting her out my life wouldn't be difficult.

I stopped dwelling on the crappy parts of my life, when Leah pulled up to the diner. I got my stuff and made my way out the door and just for practice, I touched her hand and through our mind link bid her farewell, I could tell it had worked when I saw the smile break her face. As she drove away, I loved seeing her happy like that, I wished she'd smile more, but I knew how difficult it was moving on while she still felt all alone. She needed to learn to love again, but like the shit I deal with, it's easier said than done.

Entering the diner, I was greeted by the regular customers; it was so heart-warming to know that even though I'd only been here for a short time, people were coming to make me comfortable like an old piece of loved furniture. I greeted Kim and Sue and made my way out the back to put my uniform on, one of the down things about working here, pink was so not my colour.

Half-way through my shift the bell above the door rings, as my dad comes in. He sits at the counter as Kim pours him a coffee, I make my way over to him and he looks tired. He looks up at me and smiles sadly. I sit down next to him. "Dad, what's wrong? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders!" He reaches over and hugs and kisses my forehead. Okay! Something was seriously wrong. I held his hand. "Dad, just spit it out!"

"Okay! I had a phone call from Phil while I was at work today, he was enquiring if we'd heard anything from Renee, I told him no and then he informed me that she's been missing for a week. Apparently she just upped and left, her clothes and some of her possessions are missing, but she left no note and hasn't touched her bank account. I don't know what to think. You know Renee better than anyone else, what do you think?" Not really a shock considering it is Renee we were discussing.

"Dad to be honest, it's not the first time she's just upped and left without letting anyone know, she used to do it all the time, but the only difference is she never took her clothes. I suppose she's just had enough of Phil and it's his time for the chop. It lasted longer than I thought it would anyway! Regarding the money issue, she's probably been saving money behind Phil's back and as for a note, it's not her thing. Renee being selfless and letting people know where she is, yeah not bloody likely." I could feel myself getting riled up; this must have been the bad feeling I had. It's not that bad in my book, as long as she didn't show her face here, then all would be good. I felt dad rubbing my back.

"Sorry to put this on you, but I thought I'd get it ironed out before Phil did something stupid like getting the police involved in Renee's hijinks. I'll let him know what you told me. Poor man, another body to add to Renee's pile of rejects!" He said, as we both chuckled. It wasn't sour grapes with dad, as he was happy, it was just the truth. Renee was a love and leaves them type of woman. I had thought she was different with Phil and she'd found her purpose, but obviously a leopard doesn't change its spots.

Dad finished up his coffee as Sue came out, he kissed me and her goodbye and he left with a smile on his face. I loved seeing him like this and him finding a love like he and Sue had gave me hope, which brought me full circle to Paul. What was I going to do? I couldn't deny that there was an attraction to him; hell even blind women would want to jump him. That right there was my issue, I wanted to jump him and that scared me. I was used, would he see me like that and what if I couldn't please him. Not pleasing always led to punishments. Before I could stop myself I was sent head first into a full blown panic attack. I vaguely heard Sue talking to me as she ushered me out the back, where she sat me down and I automatically put my head between my knees. She was rubbing my back as she was calming me.

When I'd calmed enough, I was scared out of my skin by Paul barging into the back room and I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I saw his panicked face, I just started to laugh. Uncontrollably! I think I even might have snorted a few times. Sue bent down and whispered in my ear that I was to go home with Paul, I smiled at her thankfully. I watched her walk out the door and as soon as that door shut my laughter stopped and I was silent. Paul and I were just staring at each other. Awkward!

"Is it alright if I come and sit next to you?" I nodded my head. Well, I suppose we'd be having this chat now. "Bella, I'm going to be honest with, I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I know why you're reluctant to give me a chance and I can understand why you feel like that. But Bella, I'm not him. I would never dream of treating you like that. Sure I may lose my temper, more than most and I'm sure we'd argue when we're together, but I would never abuse you like you have been. If I hurt you, I'd hurt myself and to be honest I'd rather not suffer in pain with something that I can prevent." I smiled, god he was sexy when he smiled! Plus I noticed he said when we were together and not if. Confident, isn't he.

"Paul, I don't want to be held back by my fears, but it's so difficult. I've feared for my life for so long now and I'm tired of being scared. I want to be happy; I want to be able to work towards what everybody wants. I want that home, marriage and family. It's something that I crave as I never had that growing up. But it's all about taking that step into the unknown. My dad, Sue, Leah and Emily have helped me with so much, but I need to do things by myself at my speed and that scares the living shit out of me. But I need to do this for myself." I paused taking a deep breath; I turned to Paul and reached out to hold his hand that was an achievement in itself. Band-Aid Bella, Band-Aid! "Paul, will you go on a date with me!" There done it, and nothing went wrong. That felt good! It was my decision and my choice. Paul sat there with his mouth open and suddenly his face was plastered with that smile that I liked so much!

"Seriously, you want to go on a date with me!" I nodded my head in confirmation. "Bella I would love to go on a date with you. I… can I do something; I mean you can say no, I'll understand… I mean you don't have to, I don't want to rush or anything like that!" He was starting to panic like me, it was kind of cute.

"Paul, just ask me!" He took a deep breath.

"Okay! Here goes! Bella can I give you a kiss. Please!" Oh boy! I don't think he was used to having to ask for something like that. Calm down, Bella! He's not asking for sex. No just a kiss. Come on girl you can do this. Grab the bull by the horns. So to speak! Without letting him know what I was going to do, I leaned forward in my chair and chastely kissed him on his lips, they were soft and warm. Mm! I pulled back, if I wasn't careful I could get to use to that.

"Come on Paul, let's blow this joint!" We both laughed at that as we made our way to the car, I kissed Sue on the way out. The trip back to La Push was quiet with the occasional chatter. It was comfortable! It felt nice! As we pulled up outside Emily's home we both got out and were greeted by an excited Emily and Leah who were jumping around like mad people.

"What the hell!" Paul commented! My sentiments exactly! Did they smoke something while I was gone? Emily made her way over and her face was beaming. She should learn to believe in herself more, I loved seeing her free like this. Without saying anything she grabbed my hand. No way! Through our memory and thought bond, I understood why they were so excited! I broke away from Emily and Paul and made my way to the kitchen and there sat on the table was a healed Aloe plant.

"Oh my fucking god! It worked!" I then proceeded to start acting like a loon. Paul just stood there looking confused.

"What worked?" He asked as the rest of the pack came strolling in through the back door.

"Our power to regenerate this dead plant has worked, even though it didn't this morning. Something's changed. What is it?" Leah asked. Emily cleared her throat.

"I believe that it could be because Bella's opened herself up to the opportunity of giving Paul a chance." She said as she smiled at me. The traitor! Congratulations were abruptly put on hold again as Sam started to talk and by the looks of his face it was serious.

"This is a quick pack meeting; we need to change all of schedules again, unfortunately not for less, but for more patrols. That female vamp is back and the bitch is making it a daily occurrence. She's trying to get to something but what. She hasn't been back like this for years and even then when she did show up it was only every few months. But the problem is with her coming back like this all the time it could trigger some more phases, so unless we find her and cut her off before any of this starts, we're going to have a massive influx of new wolves." The wolves started to talk amongst themselves and then suddenly red hair was mentioned. No fucking way. Not after all this time it couldn't be. Emily, Leah and even Paul stared at me.

"Bella are you okay?" Emily asked. Everybody went silent. Damn it, why did she have to come back now when I was just setting my life in motion.

"No, I'm not okay! I know of the read head that you're looking for and I know what she wants." They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well, what does she want?" Sam asked abruptly, causing Paul to growl.

"She wants me!"

**Sorry about the delay. Hopefully I can make weekly updates now, but if not it won't be longer than a fortnight. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
